


魔藥 Posion

by chsjdic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsjdic/pseuds/chsjdic
Summary: MagicAU  not sistersAnna in the ordinary world was summoned into the magic world by Elsa in the magic world,Anna fell in love with Elsa at first sight, which triggered the idea that people would not return to the ordinary world.When the extraordinary attracts the ordinary, does the ordinary guide the extraordinary, or does the extraordinary change the ordinary?魔法AU 非姐妹在平凡世界的Anna被魔法世界的Elsa給召喚到了魔法世界，Anna對Elsa一見鍾情，這產生了不想回去的想法當不平凡吸引了平凡，會是平凡引導不平凡，還是不平凡改變了平凡？
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"噠噠！"站在講台上的講師用棍子敲打著黑板，試圖引起那些精神渙散的同學的注意力。說也奇怪，講師一手拿著書，一手推著鼻樑上的眼鏡，而那棍子卻已經成熟的會自己打黑板了。

被聲音給吵醒的學生終於學會直視黑板，卻也對那根成熟的棍子見怪不怪。講師一如往常冷漠的講課，"好了，接下來我們要學的是召喚術，說實在老師自己也沒有過召喚獸，那麼有同學要先來還是老師自己先來？"

鴉雀無聲，甚至能聞落針之聲（我居然忘了這是什麼成語）。

講師轉頭掃視著所有學生，甩著她40萬根的香檳色頭髮，低頭深吸了一口氣。

理論她都知道，只是到了真正實行時還是有點緊張，不過不是召喚可能失敗而緊張，而是她的體質。

身為傳說中與狼族交情最深的女巫家族，根據祖先的契約，每一任的召喚獸都會是狼族，而狼族也只能受女巫召喚，甚至女巫如果堅持，有專屬的咒語能夠使狼族對其言聽計從。

但那也得能召喚的出來，狼族在幾年前就解散了。據說那晚是狼族的歡慶節，卻在毫無防備的情況下受到了敵人的攻擊，倒置狼族解散，說是解散，是因為聽說有幾隻屈指可數的狼族逃了出來，但其實也是有人相信狼族已經滅絕了。這也是聽說，逃出的狼族都融入了凡人世界中，那裡甚至不能夠使用魔法。

但身為講師，只能接受這種身份衝突並乖乖教課了。她認命的在地上用特殊顏料畫上了法陣，在唸咒語時也特別大聲並放慢速度。

法陣有了反應，從法陣中央照出不自然的光芒，學生也是第一次看到這種景象，不禁都出聲讚嘆。

同一時間。

"哈哈哈樂佩妳居然分手了！"紅棕色頭髮的女孩喪心病狂地笑著，"然後你居然交了個女朋友！！哈哈哈！"

頭髮長的能拖地，拖完地再剪掉還能拖地的金髮女孩一臉鄙視的看著眼前的女孩，"Anna，你笑的太誇張了！"

"不是，哈哈哈！我沒想到...哈哈你交男朋友居然是為了遇見她！！"Anna笑到無法把一句話講的完整，"真是可憐了尤金..."她故作模樣擦掉了剛才笑出來的眼淚，然而嘴角的瘋狂抽蓄仍暴露了她。

"你...你去自閉一會兒吧，我想一下靜靜，不是，我想靜靜一下。"樂佩摀著額頭，不知道該拿Anna怎麼辦。

"好哈哈哈，我讓你想..."話還沒說完Anna就突然不見了，還伴隨著一道強烈的光芒。

"沃艹，我有魔法了？？不對，Anna呢？？"樂佩目瞪口呆，無法相信剛剛發生的事。"不對，更重要的是，我居然口出穢言！！"樂珮深吸了一口氣，打了自己嘴巴一巴掌，"教訓完畢，嘴巴，你可給我注意點。"

樂珮先是四處環顧了一下，好像都沒有人發現，她拿出手機，撥打了通話紀錄上最新的號碼，對方像是正等著她打來似的，幾乎是在播出去的瞬間就接起了。"卡桑？"

"恩？怎麼了？你在哪？我去找你？"手機裡傳來低沈卻令人格外安心的女聲。

"呃...卡桑，我必須告訴你一些事..."

"恩？"

"...我...就在剛剛..."樂珮警戒的看了眼四周，將手機更貼近自己，小聲到幾乎是用氣音在說話，"我剛剛發現我居然有神奇魔力！"

手機裡傳來一聲充滿著寵溺的笑聲，"Raps，怎麼了？"大概是習慣自己女友會發神經了（？

"...誒？不對！應該不是說這件事...是Anna被我變不見了！！"

"恩？"小女友的語氣聽著挺正經的，Anna她也有印象，是她小女友的好閨蜜，不過變不見是咋回事？？"變不見？發生什麼了？"

"就是字面上的意思！Anna就這樣'beep'不見了，甚至連聲音都沒有！只有一道光！"

"...你在哪？我去找你吧。"

此時的Anna。

"iang...？？？"咋回事了？？為什麼這麼多人？我是誰我在哪？樂佩呢？我該喊救命嗎？

Anna就這麼坐在法陣的正中央，驚慌看著好奇的同學們，完全沒有注意到自己的改變。

"咳咳，這就是我的召喚獸了，各位同學也可以試試看，可以在家自己召喚，也可以來找老師，任何一位老師都行，我們會協助你的。"香檳髮色的美女說完後看了眼右手手腕，上面沒有手錶。"好，時間也差不多了，這節課就先到這裡，下課。"說完便向Anna伸出手，想拉她起來。

眼前的人看著也沒有惡意，Anna就這麼伸出手握住了她的手，握住的瞬間她都驚了，Anna沒有想到對方不只白的不像話，連手都好摸得不像話。（連名字都不知道就開始饞人家身子）

Anna站起身後才終於看清那人的模樣，天阿，仙女下凡吧，"呃...謝了，你知道這裡是哪裡嗎？"Anna向眼前的人問道。

"噢，抱歉，我都忘了自我介紹，我是Elsa，還有更多是要跟你談談，但這裡不是個好地方，我們先到個安靜的地方吧。" Elsa不知從哪裡取出了一張畫了陣法的小紙條，遞給Anna，"你拿著，一下就好了。"

Anna疑惑地接過紙條，試圖從陣法中看出個端倪，但以Anna有限的知識量，她只能知道那是一張紙一個陣法。

瞬間，Anna都沒準備好，只聽見了Elsa喃喃著幾句話，就跟剛才和樂佩一起時一樣，周圍瞬間都不見了，就像在遊戲裡面被玩家換了場景一樣。

這次是一間書房，沒有燈，應該說，有光，但光源卻是從書房角落不斷異常閃耀的火苗傳出的。書房平凡無奇，裡要說比較特別的大概就是顏色了吧，冷色調特別多，多到Anna都有些不自覺地起打了冷顫。

就在Anna愣神的時候，Elsa就已經坐在了椅子上。"好了，坐下吧。有什麼問題嗎？" Elsa用手撐著頭，問道。

Anna猶豫了一下，但不是很久，隨即找了張離Elsa最近的椅子坐下，"那個...你是誰？"Anna先選擇了個最先出現在她腦袋的問題。

Elsa愣了一下，總不能對她說自己是她的主人吧？這是什麼人間酷刑？"...我是這所學院的老師，也是之後會照顧的你的人。"這樣講應該會比較好吧？

"之後會照顧我的人？你要對我負責？"Anna吞了一口口水，怎麼突然被傳送之後是突然被美女包養？"不是！我是說，我回不去了？這裡是哪裡？"理智還在頑強的抵抗。

選擇性忽略前面的問句，Elsa回答，"你回的去，但得等幾天後，而這幾天的時間我會負責的。" 她看了眼窗外，手揮了揮，窗簾成熟的自己敞開，露出原本躲藏的陽光。"這裡是阿塔霍蘭，而這所學校是阿塔霍蘭最有名的名校，塞仁學院。我是這裡的導師，剛剛我正在上召喚課，你就是被我召喚出來的，我會負責把你送回去的。如果打攪到你我很抱歉。"完全的官方說詞，Anna都懷疑眼前的人是官方本方了。

但是等等，阿塔霍蘭？哪？"阿塔霍蘭？是在北半球還是南半球？在大西洋還是太平洋？在歐洲還是在中南美洲？"基本地理觀念Anna還是有的，但她從來沒有聽過這個地方。

"都不是，我們在另一個完全不同的時空，這裡不是地球，是阿倫戴爾星。體積沒地球大，僅有北地、阿倫戴爾、阿塔霍蘭及北山四種地區。" Elsa身為學院導師，對地球的基本觀念也是必須有的。她決定先將一些這裡與地球不一樣的地方。

"聽好了，這裡科技並不如地球進步，但我們多依賴魔法。你剛剛也體驗過了，而你現在最大的疑惑大概就是怎麼回去了對吧，一樣，魔法，我能帶你回去，但得等幾天。還有..." Elsa不知道該不該說，現在看來她並不知道她自身的改變，但矛盾的是，總得告訴她的...擇日不入撞日，就現在吧！Elsa如死士般視死如歸的說出，"...你看看你自己吧。"邊說還遞給她了一片鏡子。

這！是！我！？Anna心中吶喊著。自己紅棕色的頭髮上硬生生長出了一對與髮色相同的耳朵，還會隨著自己的意識動作，Anna轉身看了看自己的臀部，是不是也有一根蓬鬆的大尾巴...毫無疑問，是的，但顏色比起耳朵在尾端偏黑了很多。

"這是什麼？！"Anna慌張地壓著自己的耳朵，上面的。"咳，現在我來說明一下吧。簡單來說，我是只能召喚狼族的女巫，而狼族也只受我們召喚。但遺憾的是，狼族在幾年前就滅族了，據說有少數狼族逃出並融入了地球的人類社會，我甚至都不知道我能不能召喚出東西。很顯然你就是那少數的狼族。"

"我？狼族？"Anna指著自己，"對，也許你的父母就是逃出來的少數狼族，也有可能是狼族與人類結合的混血，如果不介意我可以幫你測血緣濃度。" Elsa解釋著。也許血緣濃度會引響狼族的發揮和與召喚者的契合度也說不定，當時狼族還沒滅族時，牠們可是有最強召喚獸的稱號。

"呃？好？"Anna乖乖地伸出手給Elsa檢測，不然要如何檢測？Anna只想到中國古老的把脈技術。Elsa愣了一會，她壓根兒沒想到Anna會這麼乾脆，神奇的是她居然知道怎麼測！

Elsa拿出了一根細細長長的銀針，東摸西摸不知道在看什麼的準備了很久，Anna冷靜下來後根本坐不住，她決定先開啟話題，"嘿！你叫Elsa是吧？我叫Anna！"

"恩，待會你跟我回家吧，你這幾天可能得跟我一起來學院了。" Elsa專注地盯著銀針與Anna的手腕。

跟美女回家！這趟旅程令原本有過兩任男友的Anna瞬間懷疑了自己的性取向，也是，那兩任都是在被告白後接受的第三天就分了，甚至不知道那算不算交往了。她失神了一會，十之八九是在饞Elsa身子。

趁著這個時候Elsa快狠準的將銀針以45度戳了一下Anna的手腕，銀針很細，戳完後只留了一株深紅色的血珠，她甚至感覺不太到疼痛。

"好了，你別動，等我一下。"說著Elsa又取出了一張紙片，將紙片靠近那滴血珠，直到血珠被紙片給吸乾了，Elsa才收手。

"嗚哇，這是什麼？石蕊試紙？廣用試紙？"Anna好奇地問著。

"簡易的血液檢測試紙。" Elsa心不在焉的回答著，手上正將紙片放在一碗水中。她看了一會，"...毫無疑問的，你是混血，但神奇的是，你是精靈族與狼族的混血。之前從來沒有這種情況發生過，我的學生們可能都認為你是普通的獸族，但獸族與狼族是完全不同的生物，連等級都不同。"

Elsa傾身向前撥開Anna的頭髮，人類的耳朵還在，如果不仔細看的話是看不出末端有點尖的，"也許是精靈族的血液抑制了你狼族的血液，畢竟精靈與人類長得很像。而被我召喚過來後有什麼東西引發了你狼族的血液，導致你擁有了狼族的特徵。"推論，"照這個情況看來，也許你會完全變成狼族，也或許你可以掌握狼族與精靈族的血液，自由的轉換人與狼。你不會是先例，曾有獸族與精靈族的混血成功過，只不過你會是完全獸態與完全人態自由轉換的先例。"

"...可我連完全人態或完全獸態都沒辦法變啊？能不能給我找個老師或示範之類的？"Anna有點為難地說，魔法什麼的她之但有了，但要自己使用魔法，她還太嫩了。

"老師...示範...也許我可以幫你找一位導師。" Elsa若有所思的說。


	2. Chapter 2

"嘿？Belle？" Elsa小心地問著她隔壁房的老師，說實在這算是她少數跟學院老師主動說話的時候吧，她敲著門，身後則是好奇的Anna。Belle老師是專教地球科技方面的老師，不過她讀的書廣泛的涉及，所以其實是什麼都難不倒她的。而她的老公—Adam就是Elsa想找的人，他是學院裡專教獸族變身的老師，不過比較特別的是，Adam並不是獸族。他是受詛咒的精靈族。

慶幸的是博覽群書的Belle早早就將詛咒淡化了，這就是為什麼Adam還能有人態。

"恩？來了。"Belle的聲音一如往常的溫柔。門被打開，是Belle那張和善的臉，她語氣中帶著驚訝，這還是Elsa上任當老師以來第一次敲響她的門。"Elsa？怎麼了？快進來坐吧。"

Anna也跟著被邀請的Elsa一起進來，比起Elsa的辦公室，這裡不只有那幾個剛巧足夠照亮房間的藍色鬼火，而是充滿了柔和的黃光，只是滿屋子的書香令Anna有點受不了。

沒等Elsa說什麼，Belle就先開口，她知道眼前看似冷漠的老師只是不擅長社交罷了，"後面這位獸族是？我從沒看過她呢。"說著還端出了兩杯香醇的紅茶放在桌子上。

紅茶味稍微擋住了書香味，不過更多是兩種味道交融了。

"坐吧。"Belle帶著Elsa兩人坐在桌前的沙發上。

盯著眼前紅茶上的漣漪，Elsa斟酌著該開口說話，"..她是Anna，有點事想請Adam幫忙。"但說出口的依然是那樣冷漠。

準備坐下的身軀微微的停頓，請Adam幫忙怎麼會來找我？善解人意的Belle開口道，"還有嗎？我待會找Adam過來。"

"...想請你驗驗Anna的血，我驗過了，但結果很奇怪。"Elsa終於開口，因為身旁人閃爍著的藍色眼眸無不在跟她說著她想說話了。

對這個小話癆來說，安靜太久是不可能的。但Elsa知道，要是讓這個話癆遇上善良的Belle，恐怕話題就停不了了。

說到奇怪或異常她可最感興趣了，大概就像瘋狂實驗家遇上滿意的實驗體吧。"奇怪？"Belle揚起眉重複著Elsa說的話，同時也問著Elsa，看著Anna。

她很感興趣。

在桌上被冷落已久的茶杯終於被寵幸，Elsa優雅地拿起茶杯，先是聞了一下香醇的茶香，才是小口小口啜著。"是血統。她是我的召喚獸。"Belle研究過她的血統，也應該知道那契約。

"等等？！召喚獸？！"Anna終於按捺不住了。她根本不知道自己是Elsa的召喚獸阿？這是不是指Elsa就是她的主人了？那她怎麼回去？況且她是人啊！

突發狀況令Elsa手中端著的茶杯不禁發出清脆的撞擊聲，但只持續了一下，她故作鎮定地將茶杯放回桌上。

"我記得我跟你說過你是我召喚過來的了？"Elsa顯然有點疑惑，雖然深知地球的運行方式，但這其實是她近年來第一次跟真正的地球人互動，所以她並不知道地球人有什麼不能觸犯的禁忌。

"有！"Anna顯得有些激動，"但你也沒說我是你的召喚獸啊？"

很明顯，在Elsa的眼中，被召喚的人=召喚獸，大概在阿倫戴爾星的人都是這樣一致認為的，因為Belle也顯得有點無奈且無措的看著Anna。氣氛一度變得尷尬，誰也不敢講話，不過既然錯在我，就要先道歉，Elsa想著。她垂下眸子，深吸了一口氣，望向Anna，"對不起...我保證你，你三天後就能回去了，這是我能保證你的最快時間。"

天，Elsa肯定沒有看過自己道歉時的樣子，看見後還不接受那還是人...是生物嗎？Anna其實也不是生氣，只不過稍微激動了點，就當她準備解釋時，Belle少見的激動了。

"三天？！Elsa你是瘋了吧？再怎麼說也得一個月！"Belle甚至從沙發上站起來看著Elsa，而Elsa卻只是淡淡地笑了下，用很輕的聲音回答她，"我賭，賭上我的名聲，說不定賭贏了呢。"還賭上了什麼，不說她也心知肚明。

一向溫柔的Belle迅速地整理了自己的情緒，坐回沙發，"...我幫Anna看看她的血統吧。我抽下血。"語氣充滿了無奈，眼前的人有多少事蹟她不知道？她決定的事反悔過幾次？說真的，用貓的鼻子都數得出來吧？

Anna乖乖地伸出手讓Belle檢查，"我以經聯絡Adam了，他大概十分鐘後來。"Belle站起身說著，打開她的辦公桌抽屜，拿出了一個針頭很細的針筒。"我待會要抽血，你放鬆點，手活動一下。

手指不斷張開又握緊的運動著，Belle將一條類似橡皮筋的繩子綁在了Anna的上臂，把手臂平放在了她的辦公桌上。Anna害怕的皺著眉頭，她從小就對這些東西很感冒，甚至不敢去醫院。

"別怕，不痛。"Belle看出了Anna的不安，安慰著她，但卻不管用，只是求助似的看著還坐在沙發上的Elsa。

在Belle強烈的眼神暗示下，Elsa這才起身，根據Belle的暗示，輕輕地順著Anna頭上的毛。

憑莎心說，Anna頭上的毛也挺軟的，尤其是那對飛機耳，都快看化了Elsa的心。憑狼心說，Anna也不知道為什麼Elsa的手會令她這麼安心，因為醫療器材而懸著那刻心好像終於有地方可以休息似的。

而Belle只想說，Anna怎麼才被召喚出來就成了Elsa的忠犬，你不是狼嗎？不是孤獨強大的狼嗎？怎麼成了搖著尾巴討拍拍的小狗？

她只好迅速地做抽血的動作，等抽完血後將繩子鬆開Anna察覺的Belle這邊的動作，Belle只是緩緩的說，"抽完血了，你別緊張。"留下一臉矇的Anna，怎麼不會痛的？感覺呢？

"等我一下，我做一下檢驗，很快。"說著就這麼從半公著下拿出了一個直立式的放大鏡，又簡單的施了一個咒語。

Elsa與Anna互看了一眼，知道也沒自己的事了，也摸摸鼻子坐回沙發上啜著紅茶。

直到門外急促的敲門聲響起，才打斷了這靜謐的舒適。Elsa走過去應門，大概是Adam吧，她心想著，打開門。

門外的人高大的讓外面的燈幾乎無法照到Elsa，顯然他並沒有料想到Elsa會在這，愣了一會。

"嗨，Adam。"Elsa早預料到Adam會愣住了，別看他這麼高大壯碩，其實不管什麼小事只要是出乎他意料的他都會愣住，或甚至警戒。

"噢，呃...嗨，Elsa。"他顯得有些木訥的打著招呼。Elsa側過身讓他進房內，在見到Anna時Adam又明顯的往後縮了一下，好像都快跳起來了。

Belle也看見了，她在Adam走到她身旁時笑著輕輕地用手拍了拍他的頭。Elsa總算知道為什麼Belle會叫她在Anna不安的時候摸摸她的頭了。

也許是獸族在被摸頭時會比較放鬆？Elsa托著下巴想。

"Elsa。過來看看！"Belle的語句帶著一絲愉悅，是檢測到什麼有趣了的吧。Elsa揚起得意的微笑像Belle走去。

"怎麼樣？是不是精靈與狼族混血？"語句的上揚無不彰顯著自己的得意，Belle用手肘輕輕地撞著Elsa的肩膀，笑著說，"你知道了嘛！"

桌上的紙上記錄著淺顯易懂的結果，"狼族血脈站了六成左右而精靈血脈站了四成左右，還有，我剛剛查過文獻了能媲美古代滅絕的龍喔。"

望著Elsa驚訝疑惑的眼神，Belle開始解釋，"不再只是頭腦簡單四肢發達的狼族，有了精靈族的智慧或甚至魔法。我只能說她的發展空間極大，但得看她發不發展的起來了。"說完還狠狠的瞪了一眼Elsa，很明顯是在說Elsa說的那句'三天內送Anna回去'的承諾。


	3. Chapter 3

今天是第三天，Anna想著，是自己來到這後的第三天。是Elsa承諾她讓她會去的那天。

她望著正站在講台上的Elsa，說實在，她已經變得不太想回去了。坐在大學教室的窗口吹著來自魔法世界的風，看著旁邊長的神奇的同學（沒有惡意），欣賞著站在講台上的美女講師。一切都顯得挺不錯不是嗎？

"好，下課。"

突然躁動的學生們嚇醒了這作著白日夢的Anna，今天就要回去了。這是Anna多年以來這麼畏懼回'家'。

'叩叩'Elsa用骨節分明的手敲著桌子，" Anna？記得去找Adam先生上課。雖然是最後一天了，但還是得上，還有，上完課後立刻回家，我有事找你。"她提醒著，不知道是出於對召喚獸的照顧還是什麼，這段時間Elsa都特別照顧Anna，即使只有三天但還是管著Anna去上變身課。

"唔，恩，好。" Anna顯得有點猶豫，但Elsa只想著是不是她累了，只說，"累了的話可以休息十分鐘。"就轉身離去。

Anna正思考著要不要跟Elsa說她不想回去的事，但行動派的她還沒決定好手就已經伸出去拉住Elsa了。

"恩？" Elsa下意識地轉頭看著Anna，"呃...那個，今天...能不能取消？"Anna小心地問著。

"取消？"Elsa揚起眉毛，怎麼才上兩天課就不想上了？Adam不應該教的這麼差？"...好吧，那你回家休息會兒，我很快就送你回去。"Elsa想大概是回家心切了，便沒有再堅持要Anna上課。

Anna愣了一下，不對啊？怎麼會是課的問題？"不是課，我是...我想留在這！"在豁出去似的說完後，Anna顰著眉小心地往Elsa那看去。

是她最不想看見的表情，微微的怒火灼著她白皙的臉頰。

"Anna。"她語重心長的說，還帶著點怒氣，"你，今天就要回去。沒有得討論。"接著她深吸一口氣，"你不能這麼信任才認識三天的新環境。你不能就這麼嫁給才認識的人。"

雖然有想過會被回絕，但從沒想過會是這種理由，Anna顯得有點情緒失控，"妳也是嗎？"類似質問的語氣。

Elsa因怒火而顰起的眉很快就鬆開了，取而代之的是因震驚而睜大的藍眸。她馬上整理情緒，在賭氣似的轉身離去前道，"是。"帶著些許隱忍的語氣。

就像引火線似的，這聲"是"引燃了Anna的怒火。看著逐漸離去的身影，Anna知道自己無法對她生氣，於是想去之前Adam帶她去的森林裡靜靜心。

一路上就這麼想著剛剛發生的事，怒火愈燒愈旺卻沒有出口，正當終於到了森林中央，Anna想大聲喊出自己的怒氣時，卻發現自己好像不太對勁。

"啊！！！"這本該是她發出的聲音，但她發出的聲音卻是"凹嗚！！！"她低下頭驚恐地看著變成紅狼的自己，已然完全失去任何人類特徵。

怒火瞬間被驚慌給取代，去找Adam先生也許會好點。她想著，十分自然的邁著四條腿奔馳。

"凹呃！"Anna無措的啃咬著門把，但卻找不出方法能打開這扇門，只得無助地用指甲不停的搔著門板。

"來了！"裡頭穿出沈厚的聲音，那是Adam。一打開門就看見一隻紅狼，這是他想都沒想到的事，但在用幾秒冷靜下來後，他很快就瞭解了這就是Anna。

他搔著頭，有點無奈地先請Anna進來了。這樣變成獸態卻無法變回來，身為老師的他很了解發生了什麼事。

"總之先想點需要專心想的事或開心的事吧。"Adam說著，"會變成這樣大概是你讓情緒掌控你了吧。"是肯定句。

而紅狼只是低下頭嗚因了幾聲，承認了。她先想著從前跟樂珮無憂無慮地玩，還記得當時為討厭的老師做了刮刮卡，刮出來是罵老師是笨蛋的話，老師氣得立刻衝回教室找兇手，而她們則藉口一起去廁所，為對方證明，逃過了一切。

一切都是多麽的無感，等Anna睜開眼看見自己的手腳時她開心得快挑起來了，而Adam也揚起嘴角，"大概是想了在地球的事吧，別擔心，你今天就能回去了。"畢竟剛剛Anna想像時嘴角無意時翹起的角度都在訴說著那是多開心的事。

講到回去，Anna的耳朵瞬間就失守了。

...我錯了，怎麼直戳她的傷。Adam想著。我該相信古人言"話多不如話少，話少不如話好"的。"...我是說，你願不願意跟我說說那是什麼故事？"

雖然變化停下來了，但卻沒有再變回去。"不如我跟你說個故事吧？"Adam慌張地想讓她平復下來，畢竟如果她失控了就麻煩了。

故事？她，Anna，最喜歡聽故事了！她趕緊做挺身子，耳朵也瞬間回去了。

Adam哭笑不得，這真的確定是狼嗎，這是狗吧？

門突然被打開，兩人都被嚇了一跳。是Belle。

還來不急看室內的狀況，Belle就緊急的說著，"Adam！你有看見Anna嗎？要回去了！Elsa..."

還來不及阻止Belle的Adam嘆了口氣，這是瞬間戳了Anna的兩個傷口啊。雖然不清楚怎麼回事，但細心的Adam已經多少猜出了她的傷在哪。

Anna的變化簡直讓倆人都跟不上。她順間跳下椅子，順暢的化為紅色的身影，跳出了窗外。

啊喔，完犢子。

"...咋辦？"Adam看著Belle。而後者回他，"我怎麼知道？你不是她老師？還有，Elsa已經準備好了，Anna得快點找到。你知道她可能會去哪嗎？" "恩。"

Anna只知道在聽到Belle說話後她就失去了意識，好像就一直跑一直跑，跑到了現在。

她望著四周，都是灌木叢及樹木。大概是之前的森林吧，她想著，只是因為晚上而變得有些陰冷。

忽然她變得靈敏的耳朵聽到了人講話的聲音，雖然不知道是誰，但聽起來很像Adam跟Belle的聲音。她靜下來，躲著聽。

"...還有多久？"是沈厚的聲音。極像Adam的聲音。

"大概十分鐘，得快了。"是溫柔的聲音。也許是Belle。

"十分鐘連現在敢回去都不夠了吧？！"聽起來顯然有點擔心。

"...那能怎麼辦？現在只能找Anna回去停止這場鬧劇了吧？Elsa真的太胡來了。"Anna現在非常確定是他倆了。

"...那...那反噬會多嚴重？" Adam小心地問著。

"說實話，我甚至不清楚會不會危害到生命，但最少得休息個好幾個月了。這可是通往地球的通道啊，可不是什麼小魔法。"什麼？Anna驚訝地想著，反噬？？她已經準備起身往家的方向了。

"那如果這次沒找到Anna，下次多久後才能開啟通道？"

"你還在擔心她？哎...反正最少也得有..."後面的話Anna並沒有聽見，因為她已經在前往Elsa家的路上了。

不得不說，雖然自己不是樂意才變成這樣的，但跑起不來真的不累又很快。

漆黑的夜晚令Anna什麼也看不見，但她卻一直拚命地往前跑著，靠的僅是空氣中一絲的Elsa的味道。她也不知道為什麼自己這麼信任那一絲的味道，但就這樣往前走吧，她想著。


	4. Chapter 4

不清楚自己倒底跑了多久多遠，四腳都已麻痺，只是不斷的重複向前的動作，心急的想趕緊見到Elsa。終於看到燈光時，Anna甚至加速衝過去，不管自己已經奔馳已久難以負荷的身體。

映在眼簾的是，一個巨大的魔法陣，以及那個在魔法陣旁邊顯得一臉痛苦的Elsa。Anna趕緊大喊了一聲，她完全忘了自己還是一隻紅狼。

"吼！" Elsa嚇得立馬回頭，額上都是汗水，抑制魔法陣的力量也不自覺減少，卻沒發現魔法陣的力量也在減弱。

Anna化為的紅狼說實話算很大隻，身長大約也有快兩米。一出現在眼前Elsa根本想不到會是Anna。

她警惕的盯著Anna，Anna則伸出手想安慰她，卻發現自己的手居然還是肉掌，她趕緊低下頭，假裝是伸出手在騷耳朵。

Elsa被這顯著有些蠢的動作給逗笑了，用手給掩著笑，笑彎了眼。

看見Elsa這舉動，Anna開心地就像吃了一百顆糖似的，腳步輕盈的走向Elsa。而Elsa也似乎不再畏懼那隻大紅狼，也許是因為那雙眼眸透露出的喜悅太像某人了。

她走到Elsa身邊蹭了蹭她，還沒等Elsa開心幾會兒，Elsa就痛苦的皺著眉頭，在盡力地睜開眼後，便什麼也不顧的繼續控制著逐漸失控的魔法陣。

魔法陣無法再被掌控了，Elsa深知如果Anna再不回來傳送回去，不僅是自己會遭到嚴重的反噬，這魔法陣也得最少在幾個月後才能再次施展。

見Elsa又一副痛苦的樣子，Anna擔心的叫出聲，但又被自己發出的聲音給嚇到，看來還並不是很熟悉這副樣子。

"哈啊！" Elsa伸出一隻手招呼著紅狼，她知道她已經快不行了，不過至少如果有紅狼在，也許在失去意識時也有個照應。

紅狼擔心的繞著她，嘴裡也不時發出"凹嗚"的聲音，還有不時對魔法陣不友善的吼聲。

也許是因為自己的力量也在漸漸減弱，所以Elsa並感覺不出魔法陣在Anna的吼聲下逐漸弱化的力量。

Elsa的視野逐漸朦朧，輸出的魔法也變得斷斷續續不受控制似的亂竄，腳步變得不穩。在她失去意識倒下的那一刻，紅狼機警的迅速竄到她的身下，讓她撞在柔軟的紅毛上，而不是堅硬的地板。

在確保Elsa沒問題後，Anna不安地發現魔法陣中居然伸出一條不穩定的水流，在其中不斷的流著什麼，還連著Elsa，Anna並不知道那是什麼，但本能性的，她菲常討厭那條水流，覺得那正在傷害著Elsa。也許是就是反噬嚴重的主因吧，但Anna無法確認。

她惱怒地想咬斷那條水流似的線，但卻像咬不到似的，線根本沒動過。她幾乎失控的吼叫著，安靜的夜晚充斥著她的怒火，連視野也變得不清晰，只感受的到火爐般的溫熱還有火焰般的火紅色，就像火災似的-

-等等，什麼？火災？

Anna盡她最大的可能睜開雙眼，眼前的一切無不告訴著自己闖禍了...魔法陣被火焰延燒著，甚至仔細看會發現附近有些灰燼，Anna無法確定那是不是魔法陣的灰燼，但令她感到高興的是，那討厭的水㺵就像逐漸被蒸發似的，愈發愈不穩定，還有某些較細的地方已經斷開了，Anna如果能揍近點看，或許能發現，裡頭的水流也從源源不斷的樣子變成涓涓水流。

她並不知道這是不是好事，但至少能從Elsa舒展開的眉頭中推論那大概不是什麼壞事。Anna一直警惕的守著Elsa，直到她終於聽見了Adam及Belle擔心的呼喊聲，才終於放鬆了自己，逐漸地失去了意識，心中最後想的全是保護Elsa。失去意識前，她知道自己並不是睡下了，但卻不知道自己到底具體做了什麼，不過若有可能傷害Elsa的機會，Anna將全數盡除。

"Elsa！"Belle擔心地大喊著，距離他們估算反噬的時間已經過了沒多久，希望他們的估算是錯誤的。

"等等！是Anna！"良好的嗅覺令Adam在一段距離外就聞到了Anna的味道，而且是還沒變回來的味道。"Anna她來過了！但還沒變回來！"

Belle驚恐地看著Adam，"噢拜託別是我想的那樣！"像是在乞求著Adam似的。"我也不清楚，但最好快點趕去！希望Elsa沒事！"

兩人都知道，若長期處於非自願性的野獸狀態，那麼大多數人將失去理智。那代表什麼，代表著Elsa有可能有危險。

當他們用最快的速度趕上時，確實看見了失控的紅狼，還有昏厥的Elsa。但奇怪的是，紅狼並沒有傷害Elsa，只是不斷的破壞著魔法陣。

雖然不知道火焰是哪來的，但從站在火焰中恣意的紅狼，大抵能看出，牠就是罪魁禍首。神奇的是，Elsa身邊卻連一粒灰燼都沒有。

Belle看得兩眼發直，這不就應證了她的理論，Anna可能擁有魔法？！不過令Adam更加疑惑的是，Anna很明顯看來是失控了，但為什麼Elsa卻沒有受到一點傷害？

他們試圖接近並安撫失控的紅狼，但卻沒有用，紅狼對他們很警戒，甚至在他們想接近Elsa先把她接回去時，紅狼會有攻擊的樣子。

Belle只好聳聳肩，"看來只能等Elsa醒了..."她並不太擔心，畢竟紅狼就像護主似的護著Elsa，任何人都無法接近她。

而令Adam更加疑惑的是，如果說之前的Anna還有一絲意識，那她也不應該像現在這樣警惕他們啊？

"Anna！"Adam叫著，希望如果Anna是如他所想的一樣，還有一絲意志的話，應該對她自己的名字有反應的。

不過看來紅狼並不打算理會Adam，還是繼續自顧自的袍著地板上的魔法陣。而Belle也只是看著Elsa，道，"唔，不知道Elsa會躺多久...我們要在這待多久？Elsa的課怎麼辦？"

正在觀察紅狼的Adam這才發現，在Belle自言自語時，紅狼明顯地停下了手邊的動作，在第二次提到Elsa的名字時，牠更是緩緩地走向了Belle。

紅狼先是蹭了蹭Elsa，接著用鼻頭指了指Belle，見Belle沒有反映，這才張嘴輕輕地咬著Belle的衣角，把她拉向Elsa。

Belle愣了好一會兒，誰能想到一直警惕著她的紅狼在聽到她的自言自語後居然主動靠近他！還拉著她接近了牠的中心點，Elsa。

她求助似的看向Adam，但就當Adam想靠近Elsa時，紅狼卻又對Adam低吼著，明顯是不讓Adam接近的。

Belle哭笑不得，只好趁紅狼讓她接近Elsa時，稍微診斷一下她。

情況比Belle原本所預料的還好，神奇的是，這反噬居然只像施展小魔法失敗一樣，根本沒什麼嚴重的問題，大約修養個最多兩個月就能完全回復了。

Belle決定跟紅狼好好溝通，反正如果牠聽不懂就當自己又自言自語吧，" Elsa狀況還不錯，不過可以讓我們把她搬回家修養嗎？不過當然你也能跟著去的。"

紅狼歪著頭望著Belle，好像是聽懂了Belle說的話，努力的用鼻頭試圖將Elsa撐起，但卻失敗了。Belle望著眼前的畫面，突然覺得Anna就好像只是一隻只認主人的狼一樣。她趕緊把Elsa抱倒上紅狼，接著就是帶著紅狼走了。

Anna，應該說紅狼，很乖，甚至不用帶路就能自己走到Elsa的家，Adam真的越來越懷疑Anna現在的狀態。

在Belle和Adam協助下，Elsa很快就躺在了自己的床上休息，而當Adam想把Anna帶走好好研究研究時，他發現紅狼好像又把這當一個據點了，跟魔法陣那一樣，不許任何人靠近Elsa，當然也不會離開了。

在時間的壓迫下，兩人只好趕緊趕去學院上課，放Elsa跟紅狼在一起了，Belle不在意Elsa的安危，而Adam是在意Anna的問題。

Elsa的問題並不大，好好休息就行，她現在的狀態也已經轉好了，只是進入了深層睡眠。

而在無人能看見的地方裡，紅狼小心翼翼地盡力不吵醒Elsa，偷偷地跳上了Elsa另一邊空著的床上趴下休息。


	5. �Chapter 5

Elsa很久沒睡得這麼安穩了，也很久沒睡得這麼飽了。她一向都是在天剛亮時睜眼，卻在天快亮時才準備閉眼。

這種被溫儒的太陽照醒的日子上次體會到是多久了？Elsa並不知道，此時腦袋昏沈的她只想繼續享受這種時光。

本能性的往溫暖的地方蹭了蹭，是一大片的絨毛。Elsa滿意地揚起嘴角，事實上她很喜歡毛茸茸的東西，她甚至還不自覺的給他揉了倆大把。

而另一邊也非常舒服的低鳴了兩聲。

手中傳來的震動令Elsa愣了兩秒，等等，為什麼...這什麼登西？？

她一睜眼就看見紅棕色與淡棕色的毛交錯著的畫面，她立馬驚醒了，什麼狀況？她坐起身子。

一頭紅狼正安穩的睡在自己的床上？？

自己還很享受的在抓牠的毛？？

"等等，我記得..."Elsa揉了揉腦袋，試圖回想在這之前發生的事。

只記得當時有隻紅棕色的狼跑來保護自己...該不會就是眼前這隻？？

Elsa躡手躡腳的跑去洗漱，若那真是當時那隻紅狼，那自己應該暫時不會有問題（吧）

先前都被床上那隻紅狼給亂了思緒，Elsa這才想到自己不知道睡了多久，課到底有沒有上到？

正當Elsa走出洗漱間，巨大的紅色身軀就擋住了她的路，一聲聲嗚咽聲從喉嚨發出，烏黑的眼睛盯著Elsa看，像是在擔心卻又像在挽留。

Elsa見紅狼完全沒有攻擊或警惕的模樣，伸出手小心的摸了摸紅狼的頭。

紅狼像發現什麼寶藏寺的眼睛都亮了，不段的用頭頂著Elsa的腰，把她推向床邊。

Elsa在紅狼的堅持下疑惑地坐上了床緣，紅狼也在那之後就乖乖的坐下，瞇著眼將投放在了Elsa的腿上。

Elsa有些遲疑，但還是不斷地順著紅狼頭上的毛。

直到Elsa摸到手感覺都麻了，看著紅狼一副舒服的樣子，Elsa忍不住鬆手捏了捏充滿絨毛的耳朵。

紅狼慵懶的睜開眼睛，甩了甩耳朵，但沒有做什麼反抗。

這樣下去不行，Elsa想著，她還得上課呢！必須先去找Belle！

她艱難地坐起身，雖然不知道紅狼到底聽不聽得懂，但還是跟紅狼解釋，"我先去找貝兒，你乖啊。"

果然紅狼沒在攔她，不過倒是像導盲犬似的緊跟著Elsa。

"噢！Elsa！你身體已經好多了嗎？"Belle在回辦公室的路上遇到了Elsa，驚訝地打著招呼。"對了，還有Anna。牠還真乖不是嗎？"說著Belle彎下身輕輕輕的摸著紅狼的頭。

並不像Elsa摸牠時那樣溫順，紅狼發出攻擊性的低鳴聲，但沒有咬下口，只有警告的意味。

"Anna？"Elsa疑惑的皺起眉頭，"我們不是把她送回去了嗎？"她低頭看著紅狼，牠並沒有任何的反應。

"呃..."Belle苦笑了一聲，"有點難解釋，我們到我辦公室慢慢說吧。"

...

"總之就是這樣。"Belle有些無奈地看著變成紅狼的Anna。

Elsa深吸了一口氣，"所以你是說，Anna突然失控，變成了獸態，跑進森林失蹤，然而魔法的時間快到了，最後很神奇的，Anna跑回來找我，不知道發生了什麼，我受到的反噬跟基礎魔法一樣。"

"...還有..."Belle小心地說著。"還有Anna現在是完全獸態，除了我基本上誰都警戒。"Elsa嘆了口氣。事情怎麼會變得這麼麻煩。

"完全獸態..."Elsa細細的思考這句話的意思。"完全獸態就是指已經喪失思考能力，除了完全獸態前最深的執念會完全支配獸態後的舉動外，剩下的行為皆是本能性的行為，所以容易產生很大的危險。"Adam搶答道。

其實Adam自從上次見到Anna就一直在思考Anna的狀態，說實在並不像是完全獸態，更像是保護機制的啟動，畢竟Anna並沒有出現任何的本能行為，至少現在還沒。

接著Belle插話道，"完全獸態無法自行恢復，所以我調了藥，會讓Anna回復人型，但可能會有副作用。"

"副作用是？"謹慎如Elsa，一定將這種事情問清楚再給Anna使用。

Belle將眼神飄向Adam，接著說道，"...這個目前還不清楚，畢竟你家Anna也是我們見過第一個這麼忠誠的完全獸態。"

她摸了摸Anna的頭，並沒有想到當時伸出手招呼紅狼的動作造成這麼多事發生。

"...不過，我們還是先得做最壞的準備..."Belle忽然開口，從口袋中拿出恢復Anna的藥及幾根針管，"不，應該說第二壞的準備...這裡，拿好了。"

等Elsa接過Belle手上的東西後她繼續道，"藥的副作用很有可能會是狼的發情期會就這麼跟著她..."

Elsa一臉不可置信的看著Belle，甚至有點傻眼，畢竟人家Anna也才來這裡不到一星期，就給人家整出個什麼發情期，這可得怎麼負責人家？

而Belle卻一臉得意的說著，"不過你不用擔心，我已經查過了，郎的發情期是在冬天，現在才秋天呢！"

'才'秋天，Elsa眼瞪的就只差沒掉出來，這可剩不到幾個禮拜你跟我說是'才'？

"...算了算了救人要緊，現在就給牠打藥？"Elsa決定放棄思考。

"唔，我猜Anna恢復後大概會想要一個私人空間，所以..."

Elsa點了點頭示意她知道了，接著便帶著紅狼回Anna的房間了。

為了確保藥劑的使用正確，Belle跟著Elsa和紅狼去了Anna的房間。而Elsa為了Anna的'私人空間'，所以並不打算進去陪著紅狼。

大紅狼很乖的，說坐就坐，說站就站，說握手就握手，只不過牠可只聽Elsa的話。這件事Belle打從第一次見到牠就知道了，所以見到紅狼違背了Elsa的指令，她還是挺震驚的。

但只要Elsa一離開視線範圍，紅狼就顯得有些激動，之前的指令全部被作廢。這可讓注射藥劑變得困難許多，畢竟原本是打算讓魔法執行這一切，所以沒有人會在裡面。

嘗試了好幾次，甚至差點傷到紅狼，最後Elsa決定親自進去注射藥劑，不然這可得整多久？

Belle也同意了，不過提醒了句，"你記得給Anna披上毯子再給她打藥哈，不然妳倆都會很尷尬的。我也就不進去了，反正你也知道怎麼用。"

命令紅狼坐下後Elsa為牠披上了毯子，但因為Anna房裡的那塊毯子好像被紅狼給藏起來還怎麼的，就找不到了，所以Elsa只得拿自己的。

披上毯子後，紅狼舒服的咪上眼睛，防鬆的神態不禁令Elsa也放下了一直緊縮的肩膀。

她依照Belle的指示，快速的注射了藥劑，接著快速的衝出房間，因為她已經見到為什麼Belle覺得她需要私人空間的原因了。

變回來後的Anna先是疑惑地揉了揉眼睛，就像是睡了很久的覺一樣，她也不知道為什麼自己會是裸\體的，只知道自己是在大火之中失去意識的。

還有，身上毯子的味道，是她最近喜歡上的味道。也依稀記得自己在'睡夢'中好像常常沈浸在這香味之中。

望了望四周，這裡好像是她在Elsa的房子裡借住的房間。她走向衣櫥，隨意地拿起幾件衣服穿上後就出去了。她混亂的腦子根本已經放棄思考為什麼她會在Elsa的房子裡裸著體還披著她的毯子。


	6. Chapter 6

醒來後的Anna什麼也不記得了，就連失去意識前的記憶也變得模糊，只覺得好像睡了很久很久的覺。

雖然一出門後的Elsa好像哪裡怪怪的，一直問自己的身體狀況，但自己真的不知道發生了什麼。

Anna的腦子混亂的就像被海嘯衝過的殘骸，只看得見一片片的殘骸，但卻又無法具體的拼出原狀或說出那原來到底是什麼。

遇到這種問題，直腦筋如Anna，想不出來就別想了，秉持著這樣的想法，居然也適應了所有人奇怪的行為。

Belle每天定期檢查Anna的身體，而且不容她拒絕。Adam加重了變身的訓練，甚至有時還會要求她使些魔法，Anna感覺十分奇怪，她明明就不會魔法啊？

還有Elsa，雖然說她依然對Anna冷漠，就像對所有人一樣，但值得欣喜的是，她對改變了之前對Anna的態度，以前的Anna只能從她身上找到對自己龐大的責任感，但現在多了更多的關心，或者說更多自己本身的情緒，

除此之外，Anna也被編入了學院中，天性活潑開朗的她沒多久便有了一大群的朋友，甚至還有一些追求她的男生，其中最顯眼的，大概就是Hans了。

Hans在學院可是有名的貴公子，名聲不是挺好，因為更惡劣的事幾乎都被他那有錢的老爸給壓下來了。大多數的學生都知道，但迫於威壓，誰也不敢說，但身為學院萌新的Anna可當然對這些事毫無頭緒了。

自從上次自己因為某些事而失憶，已經過了快一個月了，也已經要到了阿塔霍蘭的冬天。Anna一如往常的跟同學們打著招呼，下課後準備前往Adam的變身訓練班，順帶一提，Anna經過這段時間不知為什麼大家都特別勤奮於訓練自己的狀況下，倍半推半就的上了幾乎快兩三倍的變身訓練課，因此她的變身轉換也可以說是已經練得爐火純青了。

其實Anna並不討厭獸態的自己，事實上還有點喜歡，畢竟，這可愛的模樣人人都愛嘛，當然Elsa也喜歡，只不過沒有表現出來而已，Anna當然清楚，當自己變成獸態時Elsa那種想摸又不敢摸的糾結神態簡直讓Anna再次愛上她了。

"叩叩叩" Anna抬起手敲了敲Adam辦公室的門，清脆的敲門聲吵醒了Belle，今天Belle來找Adam說完事後居然就這麼在Adam辦公室內睡著了。"唔..."Belle揉了揉眼睛看了一眼時鐘，大概是Anna要上課了吧。"來了。"她對著門說。

打開門後Anna一臉的疑惑，雖然說Belle在這也不是第一次的試了，但這次她不管怎麼往門內瞄都沒看見Adam高大的身影，這不正常啊。她看了看牆上的時鐘，對啊，是平時上課的時間沒錯。

"Belle老師，Adam老師呢？"Anna看著眼前好像沒睡飽的Belle，只見Belle打了個大大的哈欠，揉了揉眼睛道，"你這三個月都不用來了，Adam有事要出去，三個月內會回來的。"

"啊？那...那我先回去啦？"雖然突發事件令Anna有點摸不著頭緒，但這並不影響她思考，因為她完全不會思考這些麻煩的事。

Belle卻嚴肅地抓住了Anna的手臂，語重心長的說著，"Anna，這三個月如果有不舒服立刻來找我。"雖然不清楚怎麼回事但是先點頭吧，Anna這麼想著，又準備掙脫Belle的手，她想快點回家等Elsa了，就在Anna掙脫Belle手時，Belle又抓了上來，"Anna！過來，我有東西要給你。"說著便抓著Anna走進了Adam的辦公室。

Anna也只得順著Belle，畢竟回家等Elsa不是Belle可以接受的急事藉口。

"這裡！"Belle從凌亂的辦公桌中掏出一罐瓶子，應該是藥吧，Anna想著。"這藥你這三個月都必須堅持每日三次吃，如果吃完了再來找我，不過我份量應該是都計算好了。"

"那個，為什麼我要吃藥啊？"Anna自認身體不錯，近來也沒什麼不舒服的情況，甚至可以說是狀況更好了，唯一奇怪的地方大概只是最近變得很容易衝動吧？

Belle輕輕的皺了下眉頭，大概是在思考吧，不過幸好Anna並沒有注意到，"...因為我們懷疑你身上有魔力，就跟我們一樣，但你好像無法使出來，所以平時只能靠變身來保護你，以免魔力量過大讓你受傷。平時都是靠Adam對你的魔鬼訓練來維持你身體能接受的量，但他不在，你平常的變身的消耗的魔力量根本不夠。跟你說這三個月都不能變身是為了不讓你身體的魔力有機會出來，而藥就是要耗掉你身體裡的魔力。"

看Belle講得好像真的煞有其事，Anna也不敢恭維，反正就照Belle說的做吧，"對了，這藥會不會有副作用啊？""啊？呃...有點。"Belle顯得有些支支吾吾，畢竟這可不是如她所說的那種魔力抑制劑，這只是普通的發情期抑制劑...嘛，副作用的話..."副作用就是可能會變得特別冷靜或是燥熱吧，不過如果燥熱到無法忍受時請一定要來找我，懂？"

恩？這副作用怎麼感覺有點矛盾？不過算了，"好，早中晚飯後吃嘛，我也是吃過藥的。那Belle老師再見！"說完就風風火火的衝出了門。"再見，Anna...""真是，趕什麼火車？誰不知道你想你家那位想得瘋了。"見Anna根本沒聽見她說的話，Belle稍微抱怨了一下。Anna喜歡Elsa其實這件事明眼人都看得出來，幾乎所有的老師都知道了，同學們不知道也許是因為Anna不會再同學們面前太激進，頂多覺得Anna跟Elsa老師比較熟而已。

"Elsa！"Anna打開家中大門大喊著，雖然每次都不會得到回覆，但這就感覺像是跟Elsa同居一樣（雖然她們是沒錯），所以Anna特別享受這種感覺。

又是一片寂靜答覆，不過這並不影響Anna的心情。她一如往常的坐在客廳沙發上，因為這樣就算不獸化也能立馬在第一時間知道Elsa回來了，只不過等待時間漫長又無聊罷了。

"唔..."無聊的Anna都把藥拿出來好好看看了，"好多啊..."Anna不自覺地說出聲。大概是從現在開始就都要每日三顆吧？Anna心想著，身為行動派的她也馬上就吞下了一顆。

原以為會很苦，但居然是甜的，就像吃糖一樣，Belle真好，Anna由衷的謝謝著Belle，如果是苦的話她自知大概堅持不到一個月她就會偷懶不吃了。


	7. Chapter 7

帶著一身疲倦的Elsa緩緩地走向自己的家，那間已有人在內的家。

二樓的窗戶內漆黑的不見底，相較之下，一樓的窗戶反而映著帶著些許溫暖的黃燈。

即是Elsa說得多少次叫她別在一樓等她了，她依舊不聽，這大概已經成了Elsa每日必見的風景，也許某天沒有這燈會讓Elsa感到不習慣吧。

門並不是鎖上著，Elsa輕輕一推就開了，迎接她的並不是平常精力旺盛的大紅毛犬，而是一名仰睡在沙發上的少女。

不得不說，Anna也算是長得好看的了，只是在Elsa的對比下顯得稍微平凡些罷了。

Elsa輕手輕腳的走向Anna，深怕吵醒了她，不過Elsa並不知道，身為曾打贏100的鬧鐘的贏家，這點聲音還吵不醒Anna就是了。

看見桌上那大瓶的藥罐，Elsa就知道Belle已經動作了，不過這也不關自己的事，她想著，並不想干涉這些事。

並不知道是出於什麼原因，Elsa並不想吵醒Anna，只是草率的煮了個晚餐後為Anna留了一份，隨後蹲坐在了Anna身邊，就這樣安靜地看著她。

要說Elsa對Anna完全沒有任何好感是不可能的，Elsa自己知道，因為自己的個性，讓多少人敬而遠觀，但其實她並不想這樣的，只是自己的應對方式容易讓人有距離感。不過她也不會刻意接近別人，畢竟不接近這些人自己不也能活得好好的？也許就是這些想法吧，Elsa並不關心那些被自己冷漠的個性給傷害的人。

但她自己是知道的，她也想要有一位能夠理解她，能不顧一切接近自己，不怕被傷害的人，她不期望那人能為自己遮風擋雨，但她希望那人能夠持續努力的慢慢暖化自己。Elsa也清楚她要求的太多了，所以她也不期望那人會出現。

但那人似乎出現了。就在毫無預警之下，不管自己拒絕了多少次，都會留著讓自己反悔的機會。記得上次Elsa第一次見Anna在沙發上等她時，她冷漠的叫她下次別等了，不過下次依然看見Anna坐在相同的位置，有一次她太晚回家，她甚至看見Anna在相同的位置煮好飯菜，一口都沒動地等著她等到睡著了。

有一次，Elsa看不下去了，用著稍微責備的語氣讓她早點休息別等自己，那次Anna的表情就像等了一輩子的美食沒吃到似的，失落的，Elsa甚至都覺得自己是不是對她太兇了，反省了一下。

沒想到她那次之後只是縮在了沙發旁的死角不讓自己發現，不過當然，還是被Elsa抓到了，原想好好再次訓斥她，沒想到她看著Elsa的眼神並不是害怕或在懺悔，只是擔心。擔心最近的Elsa是不是心情不好，是不是事情不順。Elsa看的都心軟了，但只是跟她說，"你要等就等吧，我可不知道我會多晚回來。"

Anna並不害怕等待，不吝嗇付出，她只怕被遠離，被拒絕。

還記得有一次Elsa在書房內不小心睡著時，醒來自己身上披著的外套傳來的熱度，還充滿著Anna獨特的太陽味和專屬的柔情。Anna總喜歡用自己總是熱呼呼的手去溫暖Elsa總是冰冷冷的手，也總是記得為Elsa多備一件圍巾或大衣。雖然Elsa都沒用，但她怎麼會不知道Anna的心意。就連Belle和遲鈍的Adam都察覺到了，甚至叫她趕緊把握機會，但，Anna再怎麼說也是自己的召喚獸！怎麼能和自己的召喚獸...

"唔..."Anna忽然地呻吟驚醒了Elsa，Elsa抬手輕輕摸了下Anna臉上的雀斑，那是她最喜歡的地方，天知道她多喜歡Anna的雀斑在陽關下閃耀的樣子，就像那本就是屬於她的地方。她嘆了口氣，接著就像什麼也沒發生似的回房就寢了。

早晨的陽光穿過落地窗，落在Anna熟睡的臉龐。要說她睡姿差也是真的毋庸置疑，到底要怎麼睡才能從沙發睡到桌子下呢？

"...嗯？"被陽光照醒的Anna在朦朧中發出了聲音，接著習慣性的先坐起..."碰！"

"唔啊？！"撞到桌底的Anna趕緊摀著被撞到頭，一邊爬出桌底。'？？？？我怎麼在桌底？'Anna混亂的腦中遊蕩著這句話。

"...嗯？算了。"Anna稍微思考了三秒，雖然不知道為什麼，不過大概也猜得到應該是自己睡姿太差，畢竟這個問題已經出現過很多次了。

Anna轉頭瞄了眼牆上的時鐘，啊，才早上八點啊？...等等，早上八點？

Anna連忙坐起身，等等今天不是有課？完了完了完了，今天的課還是那老魔鬼上的課！遲到了！

Anna趕緊換上校服就風風火火出門了，一路上可沒人敢欄她，衝得就像在開路似的。

教室的門刷的一聲被用力的拉開了，"老師！我遲到了！對不起！"拉開門人都沒時間看清，Anna就先大聲的說著。

"呃...Anna同學，先坐下吧，沒關係。"聽到這聲音Anna馬上抬起頭，這不是她熟悉的老魔鬼聲音！是Belle！Anna差點都激動地喊出聲了，這簡直救了她一命。Weselton老師對她的仇恨值爆表這件事，大概連學校松鼠都清楚。

"最近Weselton老師有事，請公假三個月左右。所以這三個月，我將會代他所有的課。"Belle像是看懂了Anna在想什麼，搶先回答了。Anna是真的感謝Belle這救世主，天知道如果又被那瘋老頭抓到有多麻煩。

記得上次被抓到後，Weselton那老頭非得自己寫三千字反省書，她想了很久（大概兩秒）才奮筆疾書得寫出來，內容差不多就是'阿巴阿巴阿巴阿巴阿巴'，氣的Weselton老頭都快告狀告到Elsa那，幸好Anna即時毀屍滅跡，把那張反省書通通撕毀再燒得一乾二凈，讓那瘋老頭毫無證據可告狀。之後就是Weselton老師各種針對，Anna的同學也都清楚，知道Weselton那老頭的做的事後，誰也不會再站在他那了。

Anna在心中鬆了口氣，之後便回到了自己的位子上靜靜地聽課。雖然自己跟Belle也算挺熟，但也沒被她給教過。

"好了，各位同學，請看這邊。"Belle指著她做出的魔法影像和魔法藥劑，"你們大概也知道，Weselton老師所教的是關於劍術技巧及其他不涉及魔法的理論，那是他有些特殊原因。不過今天換我來教你們，就要有準備，我教的會是進階的魔法及藥劑。"說著她隨手拿出了一堆藥草，有些有著奇怪的外表，有些則根本就跟路邊野草長得一樣。

"首先，我要先教你們分辨藥草，這堂課，我也承認，獸族的同學會比較有優勢..."Belle講著課，同學們也專注地聽著，畢竟Belle教授的課誰都清楚，教的簡單考的難，說得溫柔寫的惡魔，掛科根本分分鐘的事。

"好了，今天的課就到這邊，記住了，下次上課要記得帶藥草，否則學期成績扣十分。"Belle明明是用著非常平和的語氣，但所有人都不敢不聽，大概是因為據說之前有人不聽，被Adam老師丟到野獸訓練場好好教訓了一番。

眼看同學個個都紛紛離席，Belle又開口道，"Anna，你過來一下。"等到Anna過去後她才又繼續說，"那藥，記得定期吃，還有，別變身。"

"知道了Belle老師，您上次都說過了。"Anna還以為Belle要說什麼重要的事，結果是這些已經聽過的話，"我知道這些話你聽膩了，但你也知道這很重要，千萬得遵守，不然可能會發生你一輩子也不想發生的事。"

看見Anna無意地挑眉Belle就故作發怒的指責著Anna，她大概是覺得沒什麼吧，"例如！你會把你的同學老師都給滅了！而跟你一起住的Elsa老師必定是第一個！"看見Anna稍微畏懼的表情，Belle才恢復平時溫和待人的樣子，'這崽子，就非得把Elsa拿出來才肯把這事當一回事啊？'Belle心中與外表非常違和的想著。


	8. Chapter 8

自從被Belle用Elsa恐嚇過後，Anna可不敢拿Elsa開玩笑，任命的每天定時吃藥，不過很麻煩的一點，以Anna的記憶力，她很難記的住自己到底吃藥沒。因此，Anna問過了Belle，如果不小心多吃了藥會怎麼樣，Belle也是第一次拿出這種藥，連試藥都沒試過的這種獨家抑制劑Belle自己也不清楚多用會怎麼樣，只是說了"盡量別多吃，副作用可能會加重。"

Anna只好每天帶著小冊子記自己吃藥了沒，時間也過得很快，Anna這樣一路算下來竟也吃了有兩個月的藥。聽Belle說是只要吃三個月的藥就可以了，但都兩個月過去了，也沒見自己有什麼不良反應或症狀，所以她想著今天就去問問Belle能不能停藥了。

她走在前往Belle辦公室的走廊，過了眼前的轉角就能看見了，原想先偷偷看一眼，看看Belle在不在裡面，結果一陣風吹來，眼前一黑，Anna被撞得直往後跌。

Anna跌坐在地上，揉揉自己被撞得生疼的額角。眼前的學生好像也被撞倒了，趕忙坐起身子向Anna道歉，接著便慌忙地撿拾了地上的東西，急忙地又快步往Anna的反方向走了。

見那人好像沒事，自己也沒什麼事，只稍微抱怨了句，"衝那麼快，趕火車啊？"

原本是要去找Belle問問的，只是Belle今天好像不在辦公室內，Anna就只好先回家了。

Anna一如往常的煮好飯先吃了，接著稍微休息了一下。平常的話，Anna是會在家先吃完飯再吃藥的，但Anna有點忘了自己到底是在吃完飯後馬上吃的藥還是還沒吃。

這種情況，Anna已經準備好了對策，她拿出了她的小冊子。只不過，左翻右翻也沒找著那冊子，左想想又、右想想，大概是在轉角被撞時掉的，既然不知道，那就先吃一顆吧，帶著有吃總比沒吃好的想法，Anna也沒猶豫的就吃下了藥。

接著便是Anna每天必行事項之—在沙發上等Elsa。

不過沒躺多久，Anna就覺得渾身不對近，又熱又茫。Anna記得自己之前有這種感覺的時候是自己第一次喝酒時的狀況。

Anna不禁響起Belle說的一些警語，不過大多是Elsa會被自己弄傷的警語，害的Anna也不敢待在客廳了，馬上就回自己房間好好待著。

...身體愈來愈燥熱，Anna忍不住去自己房間旁的小衛浴淋了個透心涼，雖然有稍微緩解燥熱，不過那燥熱也很快又湧了上來，更糟糕的是，Anna現在就像上了癮似的，只要有任何一個部位離開了冷水，就好像要燒起來似的難受。

Anna咬著牙忍受這種非皮外傷，蝕骨似的感覺，覺得全身上下都癢得不得了，但卻是癢在骨頭裡，內心深處，怎麼搔也搔不到。這種難受的感覺，Anna不知怎麼居然有種遇見老對手的感覺，熟悉卻硯餓著。

隨著時間過去，冷水愈發無法抵抗這燥熱，Anna明白有好幾次自己都快失去意識，但並不是昏厥，更是像把靈魂把身體拋棄，任由身體的本能釋出，Anna並不喜歡這種感覺，她知道如果任由那股本能行動，會無法控制自己的慾望，更令她恐懼的是，Anna清楚她想要什麼，更明確的說，想要誰。不過她內心還刻著Belle說的話，她絲毫不想Elsa受傷，Anna知道，比起Elsa受傷，她寧願自己忍著，或甚至犧牲。

Anna憑著毅力用力睜開通滿血絲的眼睛，阻止自己進入休眠，不讓那慾望有任何空隙可鑽。她看了看周圍的東西，想用繩子將自己綁好，她不知道衛浴的鎖會不會被自己給打開，如果那樣可就危險了。

Anna皺著眉，忍著這感覺，在模糊的視線下幾乎是在摸索著，任憑自己東倒西歪，浴室亂得像有人入室搶劫似的。她眼睛瞪得通紅，腦袋難受得快要爆炸，卻只找到蓮蓬頭管子及浴缸塞上長長的鏈子，沒有任何能夠牽制自己的東西，Anna眼中不禁流出恐懼及失望的眼神，不過在忍過一陣燥熱後，Anna也想通了，沒魚蝦也好，那鏈子也加減用用吧。

眼下是無法把蓮蓬頭拿走了，Anna覺得如果再讓自己離開冷水，哪怕是一瞬間，自己都有可能就此難耐至失控。便到浴缸內用那細鐵鍊綁住自己的手，看那鐵鍊那麼細，Anna也多打了幾個結上去，以免自己輕易就掙開了。

緊接著，Anna拉扯了下手，聽見清脆的金屬碰撞聲，確認自己無法輕易扯動後，大抵是稍微放心了吧，眼前一黑昏了過去。


	9. Chapter 9

天隨著時間漸漸黑下，而Elsa卻完全沒有注意到時間的流逝，沈浸在工作中。  
終於完成手邊的工作，Elsa伸了個懶腰，隨著身體的伸展也輕輕的舒出了一口氣。看向桌上一疊疊的文件，Elsa知道今天可能不能那麼早下班了。  
正當Elsa拿起文件又埋頭準備苦幹時，門那傳來清脆的敲門聲，"是我，Belle。"門外的人開口說著。  
看了眼手上的文件，說實在Elsa也不是工作狂，只是不想回家面對一個人的空房這種想法，讓她寧願待在辦公室處理工作。不過那棟充滿孤獨的空房，現在，可有人用熱情填滿了，她想著，嘴角不禁輕輕上揚。"進來。"  
Elsa放下手上的文件，又把它堆到了桌上的那一大疊文件中。  
Belle看著桌上的文件，嘆了口氣，" Elsa，你這工作狂又要通宵工作了嗎？"帶著些微責備的語氣，不過也帶著微不可查的無奈。  
"呃..." Elsa緊張的看著Belle，就像做壞事被發現了一樣的心虛。沒等Elsa繼續說些什麼，Belle又開口勸著，"Anna那傢伙可還在你家裡等你啊。"真是，這倆人的弱點都是對方，怎麼還不在一起啊。  
Elsa其實在想到Anna時就已經想回家了，經Belle這麼一說，更是歸心似箭。不過她並沒有表現出來，只道，"...我等會就回去，你要走了？"  
見Elsa已經有要回家的想法，Belle也不多做勸說，應了一聲就離開了Elsa的辦公室。直到Elsa都聽不見Belle的腳步聲後，Elsa才開始收拾著東西，抱著滿心的期待回家...等等，期待？  
對自己的心情感到疑惑，為什麼她會期待著呢？雖然理智並不想說，不過Elsa是知道的，還不是家裡那隻小狼。向來冷漠的臉上又出現了裂縫，上揚的嘴角充滿了柔情。  
由於Elsa的家離學院很近，她都是自己走路來回兩處的。平常的話，應該走了五分鐘後就能看見自己家的燈啊？  
Elsa心中升起一股不安，她不禁加快了走路的速度，只是都離家剩下不到一分鐘的路程了，卻還是不見自己家中的燈光。只是藉由附近房子由窗戶透出的光看著自己如Anna來之前的狀況一樣的房子，充滿孤寂。  
不安的感覺在Elsa心中飛速成長，是不是Anna怎麼了？這種心情令Elsa非常難受。只是，再走近一看，房子也並不是全暗的，側邊似乎發出微微的光芒，Elsa認得那間房，是Anna的房間。  
Elsa清澈透亮的藍眸中此時像蒙上了一層霧一般，黯淡了下來。果然，Anna終於受不了自己的傲慢冷漠了吧。Elsa開始自責，怨恨自己這冷漠的個性，以及...自己的膽小。  
原先加快的腳步漸漸的慢下來，她抬頭看著房子側邊的光芒，甚至起了不想回家的念頭。Anna已經討厭她了，那自己這麼早回去又是做什麼？接受Anna的冷淡甚至厭惡的眼神嗎？Elsa見過很多人對自己冷淡的眼神，她想像著那眼神由永遠充滿熱情的Anna發出，不禁揪了一下心。  
她不想面對那樣的Anna。  
Elsa深吸了一口氣，看了眼手上的手錶。  
已經十點了啊...現在回去大概學院大概還沒鎖，不如就在學院通宵工作吧...  
逃避的心理已在Elsa的腦中成了首選。  
這麼想著Elsa的腳步由快到慢最終停下，向後踏了一部，仔細看是顫抖著。她猶豫地轉身，心中鼓起的酸痛Elsa並不熟悉，只是感覺好像什麼重要卻看不見的東西碎了，碎片扎的她生疼。  
轉身又離開了被幾扇窗戶透出的光照著的房子，她熟悉的在黑暗中走回學院，一路上一點燈光都沒有，但Elsa卻不覺得暗，甚至覺得身後的微光很刺眼。  
看見門前的守衛，Elsa找了個藉口，說有什麼重要的工作沒做完，臨時回來完成。守衛也認得Elsa，就放她進去了。  
回到熟悉的辦公室，Elsa拿起那疊文件最上面的紙張，就是方才自己拿起又放下的文件。  
忽然覺得諷刺，最後果然還是自己最好媽？還是自己一個人不會背叛，不需情感，沒有弱點最好嗎？...還是不需要別人最好吧。  
之前心中的碎片就像突然被放大了一樣，心被刺得好似躺血，而Elsa的眼角也流出了眼淚。  
她痛苦地抓著自己的胸口，想停下這種痛苦，然而卻只是抓到平常被整的平整的西裝襯衫。她坐在寬大的椅子上縮起身子，好像面積變小就能避免這種撕心裂肺的痛一樣。  
Elsa從小，自記事起，從未多關心過一人，從未感受過愛。母親在生下自己後死亡，父親像怨恨著自己似的，一天一餐，在自己六歲時就被丟棄到了叢林中，之後鮮少碰見活人。  
純粹的關心同情她也是感受過的，那些收養她的村民們養了她四五年後，卻將她當成祭品，又送到了一座高塔，在高塔中被虐待，她記不清具體是什麼了，不過好像是被當實驗品，不斷試藥，再不斷練習魔法。大概是自那時起吧，她便不再笑過，或真心的開心過。她認為，愛是一件恐怖的東西，不知道愛的源頭，甚至不知道其中包含了什麼私慾。  
她從沒愛過人，不管是什麼情，都沒有過。現在，她才知道愛是痛苦的。  
Elsa深吸了一口氣，重新整理被自己抓的皺皺的衣領，用手背胡亂地擦拭眼中像斷了線似的淚珠。又整理好自己的心情後，無視紅腫的眼皮，面無表情地開始工作。  
她想過，之後該怎麼面對Anna。Elsa知道自己大概是愛上了Anna，不過既然她都放棄了，Elsa也決定將這份情感收起。  
大抵是哭累了，沒完成幾份工作，她就在滿桌的文件中睡下了。  
她做了夢。  
夢中的Anna像剛遇見她那樣熱情，她們甚至「相愛」了。雖然Elsa不清楚「愛」是什麼，不過，大概就是那樣吧，她有種感覺。  
不像她所想的那樣，這裡的「愛」並不痛苦。是溫和的，包容的，就像春風拂過一樣，也許有時是不講理的，但總的來說，並不是壞的。  
但是，不知道發生了什麼，最後她們分開了，這時的「愛」就像是Elsa所感受到的一樣，痛苦，壓得人喘不過氣，刺的人流淚不止。  
在桌上驚醒的Elsa看著被淚水浸濕的文件，嘆了口氣，她居然又哭了，原來「愛」是會讓人那麼脆弱的東西嗎？她苦笑著。  
將濕了的文件晾在一旁後，Elsa看了眼時間，還有兩個小時才上班，她可以再工作兩個小時就要去講課了。  
不知道過了多久，門外又響起熟悉敲門聲。"進來。"毫無猶豫的，Elsa知道那是Belle。  
Belle皺著眉看了看辦公室周圍，責怪的說，"你怎麼又通宵？不是跟你說了..."正當Belle看向Elsa時，口中的話語像是被噎住似的出不來了。  
"你怎麼了？怎麼哭了？"語氣中全是掩飾不住的關心。  
Elsa頓了頓，勉強露出個微笑，"我沒事，做了一個夢罷了。" Elsa從沒跟任何人說起過自己的過去或身世，Belle以為Elsa是夢到過去的事了，過去攬住Elsa瘦的骨質分明的身軀。  
"沒事沒事，過去了過去了。"她安慰似的說著。Elsa愣了一下，這大概是她收過最赤/裸的關心了吧？Elsa忽然控制不住情緒的，緊抱著Belle啜泣起來。  
過了好一陣子Elsa才緩過來，感受著Belle被自己淚水浸濕的衣料，喃喃道，"好了，Belle我沒事了，可以讓我一個人靜靜一下嗎？"  
Belle這才鬆開Elsa，擔心的看著Elsa，輕輕地拍著她的後背，"好吧，那我先走了，待會的課我先幫妳請假了。"  
"嗯。" Elsa此時的聲音還帶著點鼻音，聽起來委屈極了，Belle差點就離不開了，雖然最終還是被自己的理智給拉離開了辦公室。  
又是忘了時間般拼了命地埋頭工作，希望可以忘記心中的事。  
又是敲門聲，Elsa緩緩抬頭，是不過這次的敲門聲急多了。"進來。" Elsa無力地說著。  
只見Belle衝了進來，劈頭就道，"你昨天有回家嗎？"  
Elsa搖了搖頭，"沒有...我一直在辦公室裡。怎麼了？" Elsa皺著眉頭問。  
Belle嘆了口氣，"那之平時都不會翹課的小狗子沒來，想說是不是還在家呢。"  
"誒？" Elsa驚訝地看著Belle，"Anna沒來？"那昨天？  
"是啊..."沒等Belle說完話，Elsa就插口道，"我回家找她。"說著衝出了門。  
Belle站在原地無奈地看著Elsa的背影，嘆了口氣，這兩人...  
而在另一邊，Elsa正用自己最快的速度衝回家，硬生生將十多分鐘的路程縮到剩五分鐘不到。  
Elsa紅著臉喘著氣慌亂地用鑰匙開著門，她從沒覺得上鎖的門這麼麻煩過。  
開了門後，徑直穿過了冰冷黑暗的客廳，那裡明顯已經沒有了平常愜意仰躺的身姿。  
Elsa三步併作兩步的衝上樓，擔心的開了Anna的房門，沒有鎖。  
雖然燈飾開著的，但卻沒有人，只有一地的混亂，見Anna也不在這，Elsa又多想了。  
是不是因為Anna討厭我了，甚至不想再跟我住同一棟房子而離家出走了。  
在心又被啾一下的疼後，Elsa馬上將這想法拋到腦後，現在最要緊的是找到Anna。  
她走到浴室門前想打開看看Anna在不在裡面，卻發現門是鎖著的。Elsa皺了皺眉，拿出這棟房子的萬能鑰匙，插進鎖孔，轉開了鎖。  
Elsa簡直不敢相信眼前所看見的情況。  
是找到Anna沒錯了，但Anna不禁全身赤/裸著，肩上及四肢上都佈著明顯的棕紅色毛髮，連耳朵和尾巴都跑了出來，而且看著似乎是昏倒了。  
Elsa小心翼翼地繞到Anna的背後，因為她看起來好像是被綁住了。  
果然是看見了一連細細的鐵鍊綁著Anna。觸目驚心，大抵是因為鐵鍊太細的緣故，在Anna掙扎的過程中，嵌進了肉裡，鐵鍊旁血/肉模糊的樣子令Elsa顰緊了眉。  
正準備著手輕輕去掉那鐵鍊時，Anna忽然動了一下，眼中的血絲無一不提示著她的發/情/期還未過。  
她像野獸般的低吼了一聲，Elsa下意識地縮手，看著Anna的樣子，原本皺著的眉皺的更深了。  
Elsa毫無警覺得摸了摸Anna的頭，而Anna也沒做出什麼危險的行為，而是將頭埋進了Elsa的頸窩。  
瞬間Anna的理智好像又回來了，不過一閃即逝。就像上了癮似的，她不停的蹭著Elsa本生就偏涼的皮膚。  
而Elsa安慰似的拍了拍Anna的背，滾燙的皮膚令Elsa本能性的將手縮回，離開了Anna。  
失去了Elsa的Anna發了瘋似的想症開手上的鐵鍊，金屬碰撞的聲音不斷響起，Elsa這才知道為什麼會血/肉模糊。  
Elsa躡手躡腳地向前，雖然Anna的樣子有點嚇到她了，不過這並不影響。  
她輕輕的摸了摸Anna的頭，像是在摸小狗一樣，而Anna也頓了頓，蹭了蹭Elsa的手。  
Elsa放心地想安慰Anna，試圖讓她冷靜下來，而下一秒，事情完全脫出了她的掌控。  
Anna掙脫了鐵鍊，緊緊的抱著眼前的Elsa，緊的Elsa都快喘不過氣。  
"Ann...Anna...Anna！醒醒！" Elsa試圖叫醒Anna。  
再重複了好幾次後，Anna的手終於鬆了松，抬頭看著被憋紅了臉的Elsa，心中的獸性再起。  
但很快就被壓下。  
"El...Elsa...走，快走！"Anna知道自己撐不了多久，但她不想傷害Elsa。  
但Elsa非但沒有離開，還輕拍著Anna的頭，道，"好了，放鬆，我不會傷害你。"  
Anna喘著粗氣，但隨著Elsa的體香被吸進Anna的身體裡，Anna能感覺到，她又快不受控了。


End file.
